First Time For Everything
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Sonadow. Every Relationship has its first of everything, from first date to a first fight to first kiss. With Shadow, who is pretty inexperienced in dating, and Sonic, who never really had a very steady relationship before, learn the ups and down of relationships and all the first they can experience together. But, will the relationship suffer to it's first fail or first success?
1. First Date

The winter season was about done, which meant spring would be coming to the city soon. This also meant that crowds would be pouring in to see the what the beautiful city had to offer. The shopping center was already busy crowded, made it hard for the blue hedgehog to get through. Not used to moving at a slow pace.

Truth be told, it has been a rough three years here in the Westopolis Area and expanding through station square. After the Black Arms invasion, not much tourism had been seen in the vicinities. Construction and rebuild have been taken place non-stop, being sure that all bridges and roads were first priority in the rebuild.

It was awesome really that rebuild in the areas was actually rushed and tourism was coming back, the economy would sure to reboots and maybe, in some years' time, the entire tragedy of the alien invasion would be forgotten, only a horror story to most.

When the invasion ended, a certain hedgehog just disappeared, without a trace, only to pop up a few months later. Rouge, gave only the notion that he was alive, but due to government employment, she wasn't allowed to say. But that left everyone with the same unanswered question;

Where IS Shadow The hedgehog?

Lost in thought, Sonic wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping over a little boy in his path. He ended up trying to evade the kid and fell back into someone else, both ending on the concreate ground of the open market shopping center. A new form of buying and selling since not many shopping buildings were rebuilt yet.

Sonic stands and brushes himself off. "Look, Buddy. Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was- " When he turned to look at the collateral damage he did, he couldn't believe his luck. "Shadow?"

Shadow brushes himself off, looking at the hedgehog from the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything.

Sonic shakes his head. The hedgehog just disappeared for three years, no one knew where he was, where he went, only that he was alive. And now, here he stood. No bandages, just him as he remembered the mysterious hedgehog three years ago. How he escaped that entire catastrophe unscathed was beyond him. Sonic smirks, looking the back hedgehog up and down. "Talk about being stujbborn and full of surprises."

Shadow smirks back, "Somethings never change do they, hedgehog."

No. no they really don't.

"You have no idea what a relief it is to see you alive, and well." Sonic looks around, then back at Shadow. "Tell you what? Its way to crowded here for my taste. Why don't you and I race to the beach from here, for old time's sake?"

Shadow smirks. "I would like that."

~XxX~

As old times, they were tied when they made it to the beach, both equal in speed, stamina and abilities. In those mere minutes of that race, it was like before. Before everything changed. Before Shadow left. Sonic missed that, testing his strength with his friendly rival. When Shadow just vanished, it became tiresome to race alone, against a clock and not another being.

Their race ended and it became a relax slow walk along the beach, with the water. The sun setting into the later evening sky. It was truly wonderful day.

"You were living on the ark this whole time!?"

"Only up until a few months ago when I got hired by G.U.N. Promised me a clean slate to start over. Wipe all my past mistakes and let me start anew." Shadow continues. "That's when I got my apartment in Westopolis. Less damage was done in upper city. Most homes were spared from the chaos there."

"Do you remember our friends, Shadow?" Sonic asked curiously. "Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, The Chaotic Team?"

"You know? If you wanted to ask about the amnesia thing, you just had to ask. Yes I remember everyone and everything." Shadow nodded. "That's why I spent so much time there, reading databases and documents from fifty years ago to today, to jog some of my memory, in hopes I would recollect something. Anything.

I knew something was up we got into that battle, in Froggy Forest. Tails said something about you were my friends, and that you all knew me. Then Black Doom trying to deceive me, I knew something needed to be done. I couldn't live my life with only knowing my name… and another image I would much rather not talk about."

"I get it Shadow, I do. That didn't mean you had to leave. You could have come to us. We would have helped you." Sonic smiles. "We are your friends. We are here for you."

"I appreciate that, but this was something I had to do on my own." Shadow shakes his head. "I knew there were hard feelings between me and the citizens here. I knew most blamed me for what happened. Don't really care of they did or didn't, but I felt it would ease the tension if I left while the cities rebuilt."

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I wish things didn't turn out like they did. But you came through for us in the end. If anything, we are all grateful." Sonic smiles.

Shadow nodded. "There was…one other reason I came back."

"What was that, Shadow?"

"For you."

Sonic stops a few feet form the hedgehog behind him, wide eyed. He turns to him, confused. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Shadow steps closer to the blue hedgehog in front of him. "I don't when it started or how, but every time I saw you or heard your name I would feel my chest tighten. It was easy to ignore through all the chaos of The Doctor trying to take over and with the Alien invasion thing going on. When everything settled down, it just became hard to ignore. I felt I had to see you."

Sonic smirks as he looks at the hedgehog standing before him. "Nothing complicated about it Shadow. You got a crush. On me no less."

Shadow sighed. "Hoping I was just sick."

"You're the ultimate life form you can't get sick." Sonic shakes his head. "Come on. Don't be like that. If it means anything. I've had feeling for you as well. Really hurt when you left."

Shadow nods. "I won't leave again."

Sonic smiles and nods in approval. "You promise you won't just up and vanish again, I suppose we can give us a try."

Shadow, for the first time is caught off guard at the hedgehog in front of him. Never thinking the hedgehog would actually ever actually date, never mind himself.

"I see us going places." Sonic smiles as he slips a piece of paper into Shadow hand, before running off. He calls off into the distance. "This was an amazing first date, Shadow! Keep in touch!"

"First date!?"

"Nice race and a long romantic walk on the beach at sunset! Very smooth, Shadow!"

Shadow watches at the blue blur vanishes into the distance. He looks at the seven-digit number written on the back of a receipt he got from…a chili dog stand? Shadow shakes his head. Hoping to have more dates with him. He wasn't going to lie. This was fun.

"You're a piece of work hedgehog." He smiles at the setting sun. "I can actually see us working out."


	2. The 'L' Word

Three months ago, Shadow made the decision to call the hedgehog. Now, things were going very well. Now today, would be a big step.

Shadow walks in through the door of his apartment. Throwing his keys on the coffee table and making his way to his bed room. Taking off his G.U.N. coat and hang up in his closet. Just a uniform protocol he has to wear. He left early today. Something important was going on.

Well Sonic found it important, and for that, Shadow found it important as well. Sonic wanted him there, so he was going to be there.

Sonic's Friends were holding a picnic in the park not to from where Shadow lived. Sonic actually wanted Shadow to come. The main reason was everyone wanted to see the hedgehog again, to thank him and see where the hedgehog has been.

Shadow also had a feeling that today was the day Sonic wanted to announce the relationship with his friends. Shadow agreed that they both should come out publicly, but three months? Isn't that a little early, a little soon?

Of course, he wasn't bothered by the idea of coming out. He saw him and Sonic going far. Neither one of them used the 'L' word yet, but maybe soon. He lays back onto his bed and sighs, a thought comes to his mind.

Amy. How was Amy going to accept this? The biggest obstacle would be having to be telling Sonic's best friend Amy.

The girl had a temper, and a hammer. Put those two together, you have a problem. To top everything off, she had the biggest crush on the blue hedgehog. She was the reason he held off on telling Sonic how he felt, but seeing Sonic after so long… feelings were still there he couldn't ignore. When Sonic expressed that he felt the same. He couldn't just keep ignoring it anymore. He had to have the hedgehog for himself.

Shadow sits himself up and gets ready to head back out. Just helps to get off his feet for an hour before going back out. He had to drop off that stupid Black G.U.N. logo coat anyway. Damn thing was ugly.

He leaves his bed room, grabs his keys and leaves, before locking the door.

~XxX~

Sonic smiles as he talks and mingles with friends. Smiling and trying to ignore Amy's small advances. They are easy to ignore, and with Shadow coming soon, he didn't want to upset her more than she going to be when Shadow gets here.

If he ever shows up.

Sonic looks behind his shoulder to see if the hedgehog was coming. Still nothing. Did he forget? Was he standing him up? Maybe Shadow didn't think this to be as important as Sonic thought it to be.

"You look preoccupied. Something wrong, Sonic?"

Sonic turns his head to look at the pink hedgehog in front of her. Concern in her eyes. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her today... Or ever if Shadow doesn't show up. "Um… nothing, Amy. Just- "

"hedgehog!"

Sonic turned, a smile on his face. 'He came. He actually came.'

Everyone stared in astonishment. Tails, the first one to speak. "Shadow… You're alive!?"

Cream smiled, tears of joys welling up. "You… you made it! You're alive! You saved us, Shadow, all of us."

"How… how did you manage to survive? How are you even alive?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge was the only one who wasn't shocked to see Shadow. Considering she saw the hedgehog a few hours back. Actually, Shadow told her about him and Sonic. Of course, she wouldn't say a word. Wasn't her place to do so. She was actually happy with the path Shadow took. Moving forward and moving on. The main reason she set up Shadow with the job at G.U.N. and her designated partner along with Omega. Now he had to do the rest. She knew that today Shadow and Sonic were going to announce their relationship, and she was looking forward to see how Amy would take it.

She was guessing she wasn't going to take it very well. Of course she felt bad, but Sonic isn't fourteen anymore and she isn't 12. Everyone has to grow up sometime.

"Shadow!" Sonic runs to the hedgehog, approaching Shadow and pulling him by the hand into the group. "I'm glad you came!"

Knuckles was the first of the very confused faces as he looks at the two, still holding hands affectionately. "Um… Something you guys… want to… tell us, Sonic?

Sonic looks to Shadow, who nods in approval. Shadow's permission for Sonic to say what needs to be said.

"Well, funny thing. Shadow and I ran into each other a few months back. We got to talk and… well… me and Shadow have had feelings for one another for some time. We decided to give things a go." Sonic smiles. "I… Like him a lot."

Shadow wasn't expecting that. Sonic… liked him a lot. Which made his heart flutter slightly, though he would never show it physically. Gave him hope that, Sonic was dating him because he saw potential in one another together for a while, not to pass time.

Maybe the 'L' word would show up sooner than expected.

"Sonic?" Everyone turned to the pink hedgehog, who looked hurt. "I don't… understand. Why? It's not fair! I was here before he was! What does he have that I don't?"

Shadow wasn't expecting Sonic's response.

Sonic smirks as he puts a fist against his hip.

"A penis."

Shadow face palmed as he turned away from the group, to keep himself composes, he didn't see that coming at all.

Rouge did the same exactly thing as everyone else just fell to the ground laughing. Amy, surprisingly laughed a little at that too. She had to admit, she walked right into it. The comment was pretty funny. Still, nothing could hide the hurt she felt.

~XxX~

The day went on well, with everyone curious about Shadow and his whereabouts, this was a great time for Sonic to have a little talk with Amy. He knew she was hurt and this was a good time to clear the air.

They took a small walk, away from the group a few yards away. "Look, Amy. I guess I should explain things to you, huh?"

"Nothing really to say, Sonic. As long as your happy. I just want to know why?"

"It just happened. I saw Shadow and all these feelings just came back." Sonic rubs his back of his neck nervously. "I don't know. I guess I always had feelings for Shadow but, with everything going on and all the chaos, we never had a chance to talk and connect. But with everything relaxed now. We got a chance and, well… we just took it."

Amy nods in understanding. "I just want you to be happy and to be honest. Do you like him a lot? As much as you say you do?"

Sonic smiles. Looking at Shadow, who smiles back at him. No one noticed but the two males. Something the black hedgehog always did when he had, and only had, Sonic's attention. "I do. Very much so."

"Do you love him, though?"

That caught Sonic off guards. It's only been three months in, he never thought about the 'L' word. He knew he liked Shadow a lot… But love? This soon?

Sonic could feel red eyes, burning his skin, feeling his stare. He looked at the black hedgehog, who was actually watching. He caught the hurt in his eyes as he turned back to the group, answering questions like he did all day.

The Ultimate Lifeform has ultimate hearing. Unfortunately, Sonic didn't know that. Shadow picked up Amy's question, and Sonic's expression gave away his answer. Shadow didn't like it.

"Amy, I don't… I don't think I can answer that. I like him a lot, but I'm not sure I would say love yet." Sonic shrugs. "It's early yet, I don't want to scare him away."

Amy smiles and accepts Sonic's explanation. They both walk back to the picnic area.

~XxX~

He wished he never heard that conversation. It hurt. He was glad that Sonic did like him a lot, but the 'L' word? Truth was he didn't know if he wanted to use the 'L' word yet either. After listening to the conversation though, he felt hurt, pissed even. Which gave him a realization that he did love that damn blue hedgehog. It wasn't too early to admit that. He needed to establish where his feelings stood with the blue hedgehog.

That was why he had the blue hedgehog come over after; to talk.

Sonic fallows Shadow in his apartment, funny enough, Sonic had never been here before. He had to admit, Shadow was doing well for himself.

"Wow, Shadow. Place is nice. It's spacious, very spacious." Sonic whistles, when he walks in before Shadow. Eyes wondering over the open space of the living room. Well-furnished too. "It's big. Echoes a lot. Love this space."

Shadow doesn't answer as he slams the door behind him.

"Shadow? What's the- "

Sonic doesn't have time to answer as he feels himself being shoved into the wall, arms pinned above his head. His eyes went wide in surprise before closing, submitting to the dark hedgehog holding him to the wall.

Shadow was kissing him; their first kiss together, and he loved it.

Shadow ravished in the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Sonic falls in defeat to Shadow. Shadow releases the Sonic arms, then the kiss.

That's when Sonic catches Shadow off guard. Placing both hands on Shadow's face, he pulls the hedgehog back into the kiss. Shadow wraps his arms around the blue hedgehog and holds him to place.

Sonic ends the kiss and both just look at each other dazed.

Then, Shadow gently pushes the hedgehog off him. Leaving Sonic confused.

"Shadow!? What the hell!? You kiss me then push me away? What is your-! "

"Damn it, hedgehog! I love you!" Shadow shakes his head. "I didn't know before, but I do now. I love you. It's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shadow?" Sonic takes a few steps back. Shocked really. Never thought Shadow would be the type of person to ever admit such feelings.

"I heard Amy and you talking. Didn't know if you loved me yet. Too early to tell." Shadow sighs. "I thought the same, but after hearing that, I felt hurt. The truth is, I love you. It's not too early to tell you. It never was. When you know, you just know."

"Shadow? Come here." Sonic embraces the Shadow in a tight hug, holding the hedgehog tight. Sonic ends the embrace and takes the hedgehog's hands. "The truth is; I didn't really know how to tell you. I was worried that… it would be too soon and it would scare you away, and I didn't want to scare you away."

"I've waited three years for you, Sonic. You wouldn't scare me away."

Sonic smiles at that. Shadow actually used his real name. A huge step. "Shadow. I love you, so much. I see us going far."

Both hedgehogs smile to each other. The 'L' word isn't something to fear, it's something to embrace. Never be afraid to say it first.


	3. Just A Little Trust

Summer months were here and they brought along the heat waves. With Sonic and Tails, living in the Mystic Ruins, a jungle area, the heat was bound to be much worse there. With the thought of his blue boyfriend and the eight-year-old fox genius trying to make I though the heat wave, Shadow decided to give Sonic the spare key to the apartment. Using whatever utilities, they wanted, and even offering the garage for Tails to finish his inventions in.

Shadow knew Tail had central air in the place but felt horrible if the two ended up paying extra for something Shadow had included in his rent price. He would do anything for Sonic, which meant he would anything for the ones close to him.

Tails, however always decided to stay back in his home. He had his tools here and to move everything would be a hassle. Tails, was grateful for the offer. Sonic was gone most of the days, which meant only the AC would be running in the workshop and would save a lot of energy if he only had to run it in one area of the home.

Another bonus was Sonic wasn't here to interrupt him every second when he was in the middle of a break through. He loved Sonic, owed his life to him, took him in when he had nowhere else to go. Sonic is an awesome guy and Shadow is very lucky to have him, but he can be a bitch much at times.

But that's what made Sonic, Sonic.

Shadow, however, had one request of Sonic when he came to stay over while the Ultimate life form was a work.

Under any circumstance, you are not to enter his room.

Sonic found it to be odd but just shrugged it. He was guest, and if this is what Shadow wants, he would be happy to oblige.

~XxX~

That was less than a week ago Sonic promised to keep from going into Shadow's room. Curiosity got the better of the hedgehog and started poking around.

He tries the handle but it doesn't budge, doesn't move. Shadow knew him well. He locked his door. Sonic looks through the key hole to see what he can see. What was Shadow hiding? What was the big secret his lover didn't want him to find out?

"Looking for something, hedgehog?"

Sonic's eyes go wide, before pulling himself back upright and to face the black hedgehog glaring at him.

Busted. Big time.

Sonic shoves a thumb at the door's direction behind him. "What are you so worried about me seeing in your room?"

Shadow crosses his arms. Then whispers. "Dead bodies. My exes. Okay?"

Sonic smirks. "Not buying it."

"There isn't anything special in there. It's just something Maria had me remember. When you bring someone home, have them meet your parents, not your bedroom. When… That… time happens, I'll show you my room." Shadow smiles. "It's a respect thing, Sonic, for both you and me."

"Sorry, Shadow. I should have left it alone." Sonic look at the hedgehog before him, guilt washing over his face. He knew better. Shouldn't by prying. He looks down the small hall to the other two doors there. "So, if I didn't want to take a nap, where should I go?"

"I completely forgot to tell you about the guest bedroom. It's the door next to mine." Shadow leads Sonic to the door, as he opens it. "It's small but, it will do."

"Shadow, Really? Small? This is small. Its bigger than my room at Tails!" He looks to the hedgehog in the doorway. "How much is your rent?"

"fifteen hundred a month. That includes utilities and cable."

"How much do you make!?"

"Four hundred and something a day. After taxes and benefit deductions." Shadow smirks. "Private government contracts. I'm the one everyone wants on a mission. Hard to take down something you can't kill. I'm not a liability so I'm usually always contracted to a mission. With that comes overtime pay."

Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Enough about my job. Here. Put these one." Shadow tosses Sonic a pair of swimming trunks. "Something I want to show you."

~XxX~

"Really Shadow!? A pool? You have an indoor pool here!?" Sonic shakes his head as be back up from the stairs. "There is no way, I'm getting in there!"

"What's the matter, beautiful?" Shadow takes Sonic by the hand and leads him down the stairs into the Shallow water. "You can't swim?"

Sonic wraps his arms tightly around Shadow. The black hedgehog pulls his blue lover more into the deep end. Sonic could feel that he couldn't touch the floor of the pool, which send him into a panic. He holds to the black hedgehog tightly as Shadow trudges water to keep both of them afloat.

Sonic shivers. "No… I can't."

Hedgehog, Sonic, look at me." Shadow takes one arm from Sonic's waist and tilts the hedgehog's chin up to face him. "I promise. I would never let anything happen to you."

Sonic looks around and sees that no one is here. Glad that no one had witnessed his antics of being in the water. He looks back to Shadow, kissing him gently.

"I trust you, Shadow. With my life." Sonic smiles. "You're the first person to actually see me with genuine fear on my face."

Shadow smiles. "You can trust me to never tell a soul."

~XxX~

Sonic stepped out of the shower. Shadow standing outside the door waiting. Sonic smiles as he hands the black hedgehog the towel.

Today at the pool really opened Sonic's eyes as to just how much they both really work well for one another. Both are able to move each other out of the comfort zones and into new territory. Shadow was this ant social person was starting to come around with his friends. It really meant a lot when Shadow even asked tails if we wanted to join Sonic at Shadow's apartment. Shadow generally cared about the people in Sonic's life.

Sonic's changes were just as noticeable. No one else would have been able to lead him into the water and get him to stay in it. Yet he stayed in a water a good long while, in the deep end in Shadow's arms. Shadow didn't even joke or threaten to let the scared hedgehog go. Shadow just wanted him to trust him. Sonic did.

Sonic didn't know if Shadow knew he could swim or not, and it didn't matter. What mattered was the trust they shared in the water, together.

Or maybe it was payback for trying to get into Shadow's room. It didn't really matter. It was a great day, and he actually had an awesome time in the water.

He just hoped he didn't have to go back in anytime soon.

~XxX~

Well, this one is dedicated to The Lunatic Author. Your idea for a water based chapter was just awesome. So I hope this meets your standards. I hope you guys enjoy.

Please, comment. Thanks


	4. First Night, First Time

Shadow leaves work. Silent. Rouge knew something was up. He looked tired like he didn't sleep. She asked him what happened, he told her that he didn't sleep well. It was true but, it wasn't the whole story.

Last night was a difficult night. Shadow actually had Sonic sleep over, and spend the same night in the same bed. Of course, it was in the guest room, Shadow's room remained lock.

This was the very first time Sonic slept over, and the first time they shared a bed.

The night was just a hazard, Sonic moved in his sleep. A LOT. He ended up putting both his feet into Shadow's back. He woke to it, but he was fully up when Sonic sent him flying off the bed. It was a painful fall.

Sonic never woke up once and Shadow never got upset over the whole fiasco with Sonic that night. He wasn't going to bring it up with Sonic. The blue hedgehog did warn Shadow about his restlessness when asleep. He didn't really understand the extent of it. Now? He had a pretty good idea.

Maybe Shadow's bigger bed would allow more room to sleep? Maybe he should let Sonic in his room? It had been six months now that they have been together. He just didn't want his lover to think he had one subject on his mind.

That would be sex.

Shadow's key hit his lock. He walks into his apartment, leaves the keys to his apartment and bike on the coffee tables. On his way to his room, he saw the blue hedgehog sitting in the kitchen. Holding a mug of tea. A hot cup sitting across the table on the other side. The blue hedgehog smiles, but the nervousness is easily noticed in his eyes and voice. "Hey, Shadow."

Shadow removes the ugly coat and throws in over the back of his chair. He approaches his blue lover, gently kissing his lips. He then takes a seat, taking a sip of his tea. "You wouldn't be here without telling me first. Something you want to talk about, hedgehog."

Sonic swallows hard, picking his words very carefully. "I've… been thinking a lot."

"And?" Shadow places his cup down. "What's on your mind?"

"I really just… I'm just…" Sonic sighs. "I want to have sex with you, Shadow."

Shadow rubs his temple, trying to think, process, what the blue hedgehog just asked. "Sonic. I…I don't… Why?"

Sonic smiles. "I just… I'm in love with you Shadow. I see us going places. If it doesn't work out, at least we had a great time. I promise, I won't be the sour ex talking about how small your… manhood… is."

Shadow smiles. "I'm in love with you too. I just hope you know, if we do this, emotions are going to play a huge role in our relationship. If we decide to… make love, as I call it. The relationship is going to change, and feelings are going to change."

"Not your first time?" Sonic asked, teasingly. "If it isn't, it's still your first time with me."

"That's another thing. It… won't be my first time." Shadow shake his head. "It's complicated. Another story for another day."

"It doesn't matter, Shadow. That's behind you, behind us. Let it go." Sonic smiles. He stands and approaches Shadow in his chair. "Don't hold me back because of mistakes you made. Honest mistakes. I don't blame you for what happened then. Not now, not ever."

Shadow stands. To Sonic surprise, Shadow pulls his into a tight embrace. Shadow just holds his blue mate there, letting every word soak in. Shadow pulls away, holding Sonic's hands tightly. "This is what you want, Sonic? A night with me?"

Sonic smiles and nods. "Yes, Shadow I do. I may not be your first, but it will be your first time with me… and with a male."

Shadow takes his keys, leaving his coat on the kitchen chair. Tonight, after tonight, his door will never be locked again.

~XxX~

Shadow opens the door, letting Sonic walk in first. Sonic smiles at the sight of the room. Everything in here told of who Shadow was. Most notably the pictures on the side table. One was of Shadow, Maria and Dr. Gerald. The picture was old; a momentum Shadow much have found on the ARK when he was living there.

The other though, was one he had completely forgotten about. After the invasion, Sonic and Shadow stood together, next to one another. Shadow arm's crossed holding that cold glare, and Sonic with a cocky grin on his face. The day Shadow came through for everyone and stopped the invasion.

Sonic pics up the picture and runs his hand over it. The one thing he over looked in the picture was the look Shadow was giving him from the corner of his eye. To many, it would seem he was indifferent standing next to the blue speedster, but the ruby eyes said something else. Sonic places the picture back in its place.

Shadow approaches Sonic, pulling him in his arms and holding him, kissing him lovingly and passionately. Sonic, having another idea, decides to pull the older hedgehog over, on top of him, on the bed.

Shadow looks at the younger hedgehog below him, pinned, bushing and had no hopes of escape. He looks the hedgehog over. His body told him everything. The way he was positioned, the language and vibe he was giving off. He had to be sure though. "Are you a virgin?"

"I am. Yes."

Shadow smirks, instincts take over. Shadow was going to be first and he wanted to make sure the blue hedgehog wouldn't forget it. Shadow leans down, nipping the blue hedgehog's neck.

He noticed from the corner of his eye, Sonic was working on himself. Shadow slapped his hand away, and started working on the blue hedgehog himself. "Don't."

Sonic, not one to take orders obediently, decides to reach for Shadow's, the face he made when Sonic gripped was something he didn't expect. Shadow winced. Wasn't from pain, but pleasure. Sonic smirked. He liked that a lot. "Don't expect me to lay here and do nothing."

"You don't look like you will last much longer."

Sonic knew Shadow was right. This wasn't his first time and Shadow was more skilled in the aspects of sex and Sonic had never done this before. Shadow could read his body language. He was closer than he wanted to be.

Shadow decided he wanted to try something different. He knew it would push the blue hedgehog over the edge. He moves Sonic's hand from his member, pinning his down. He then places himself, against Sonic and thrusts.

"Shadow… That's good."

Of course the whole purpose of this was to gain pleasure on an emotional level. Shadow wasn't perfectly skilled in the aspects of sex but he knew more than Sonic and had more experienced.

Shadow decides he doesn't want it to end for the blue hedgehog so fast. He does his best to slow his thrusts. When he does however, he shifts himself just right to see soon wince as the blue hedgehog under his achieves climax. It was a big one too. Splashes into both of their chests, and drips down Shadow's member. Oops.

"Enjoy that?" Shadow pulls back, looking at the sweaty hedgehog under him, blushing and covered in semen. Shadow can't help but smirk. He looked adorable and Sonic was all his. "holding that in for a while? Looked like your first orgasm."

Sonic smiles, panting. He chuckled a little. Shadow was his first but… not his first orgasm. "No. my first was Jill."

"Jill!?" Did sonic hint a bit of jealousy in the black hedgehog's voice? "Who the hell is Jill!?"

"Jill." Sonic holds a hand up, spelling the name out in his fingers. "J-I-L-L."

"you're and Idiot." Shadow smirks as he lays himself over the blue hedgehog. He placed two fingers at his lips. "Suck."

Sonic does as he's told, taking Shadow's fingers into his mouth. He licks both digits well, making sure to make them moist. He knew what Shadow was preparing him for. The 'insertion.' To Sonic, this was going to be big. No fireworks or anything like that, but he was giving something to Shadow that no one would be able to have. Himself. Shadow was going to be his first and no one else was able to earn that. Sonic might not be Shadow's first but that was a long time ago. Even if Shadow made the conscious choice to have a woman or not, it still didn't matter. That was then, and this is now.

Sonic always lived in the now.

Sonic felt Shadow pulls his hand away from his mouth. This was where things we going to get hard, really hard. No pun intended. Sonic thought to himself. 'Maybe this is where the saying, love is painful came from.'

He could feel Shadow's fingers enter. It hurt but something he could tolerate, get used to as the minutes went by. Trying to get the opening to spread more easily. So when Shadow made his 'grand entrance.' It wouldn't be as painful.

The pumping of Shadow's fingers inside didn't seem to sting as much, in fact he found it more relaxing and enjoyable. It was when Shadow started the 'scissors motion' when it got uncomfortable. Sonic knew it was necessary but it made his muscles tense.

Shadow pulls out from the blue hedgehog and reaches for the drawer of his night stand. "Your too dry, hedgehog. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me, intentionally."

Shadow squeezed the bottle into his hand. Lubricant. That made Sonic smile even bigger. Shadow knew this was going to happen, he had everything prepared for this day. To make sure Sonic's first time was special.

"Hurting you, would be the last thing I ever want to do." Shadow takes the contents of the lubricant and rubs it on his member and hands. He was determining to make this as painless as possible. Shadow lines himself with Sonic's entrance. "You ready? This is going to be very uncomfortable. You want to change your mind, now is the time."

Sonic doesn't answer. He knew how Shadow would do this. He would go in slow, take his time to help the pain subside. Sonic, however wanted to just take it all. Just rip it off like a band aid. He wrapped his legs around Shadows waist and pulls him forward. Making Shadow go in deep, balls deep.

Shadow can't help but try and push himself a little deeper in. he wasn't expecting Sonic to have him enter in such haste. He mains as he holds himself over the hedgehog, nipping at his neck. "God! Sonic! Your… so damn tight!"

Sonic holds tightly to the black hedgehog above him. "Shadow! Your… hard, and big."

"Want me to stop?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. I think you can… continue feels better."

Shadow takes a breath and pulls out slowly, much to his dismay to see the hedgehog below him wince. He then shoves himself back into the hedgehog below him. Sonic arches his back in ecstasy and bliss. He was enjoying himself, which was a good sign.

Sonic smiles up at the hedgehog above him, basically making him one with the mattress below him. This whole experience was something completely different in Shadow, the tender and passionate side. He could kill anything with his bare hands. He had done it before, with the Aliens. Yet, those same hands are able to show more love and compassion than one would think. Of course, Shadow still had this cold side to him, but it wasn't there often.

Shadow being with him, as a partner, lover and friend had changed him.

Sonic places his hand on Shadow's face, forcing him to lock lips with the hedgehog below him. Sonic's moans break the kiss. Shadow smirks looking at the blushing, sweaty hedgehog under him. "Close, hedgehog?"

"Shadow!" Sonic grips at the Shadow, clawing up his back. "I'm… close…"

Shadow only smirks as he looks down to see Sonic's member. Pulsing, fully erect. He was very close. Shadow does what he thinks is best. Let the hedgehog have what he wants. He grips, then a gentle squeeze.

Shadow only watches in amazement as he shoots more than before in Shadow's hand. Some straying onto Shadow's chest, and himself. The face Sonic makes just has his cock pulsing inside Sonic. Just watching the hedgehog unravel at his touch was making him wild. "Sonic!"

Shadow goes to pull out to finish on Sonic's chest, that is until Sonic wraps his legs around him and forces him back in, deeper than before, the sudden thrust pushes him over the top, to his peak. Deep inside the hedgehog below him, Shadow came, hard, overflowing, spilling over.

~XxX~

Shadow holds the hedgehog in his arms. Sonic's head rests comfortably on Shadow's chest. Fingers intertwine as they lay there together in the dark, spent from the activity of love making.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow eyes flutter open. He was dosing off until Sonic called his name.

"Who was she?"

Shadow looks at the hedgehog, green orbs looking up at him from his chest, curiosity, worry and a hint of… hurt? "Who?"

"The girl. Your first."

Shadow shakes his head. "I don't… get why you're asking me. I don't really think it's a topic for a day like today."

"I want to know." Sonic kisses the black hedgehog. "I want to know who was there before me, romantically."

"Sex changes everything hedgehog. Even more when you're in love." Shadow sighs. "I didn't love her. She and I did what Black Doom made us do. He had me think that this was what my purpose was. To take his place and lead the Black Arms. He had an influence, a mental manipulative influence. He made me think this was how it was to be. She offered herself to me, Black Doom approved. It was part of his plan to get me to be what he wanted. Your friends, you, saved me from myself. I thought I loved her, but I didn't. I only thought, what Black Doom wanted me to think. He couldn't get you out of my head."

"How did it happen? You have feelings after?"

"I was finally able to get aboard the commit; I was up there for a while. Black Doom introduced us and made it known we would marry. I caught her walking around one day. She asked me if I wanted to… you know… and I didn't think twice about it. I said yes. Didn't seem anything wrong in it. Never had intercourse. It wasn't until after I felt guilt and regret."

Sonic hugs the black hedgehog. Tightly. That was why he was worried about connecting on such a deep emotional level. And to top it all off, he regrets it. He regrets his first time. Black Doom had this manipulative way about him, everyone caught that when they met him. He could make anyone think what he wanted them to. "When did regret set in?"

"After everything was done. Black Doom was gone and so was his manipulation of my mind. I gave up the one thing I had my whole life. It was to be something I would give to someone I really did love and wanted to be with. I gave it away so easily." Shadow shakes his head as he meets eyes with Sonic. "Should have waited for you. Maria always told me to wait, till I met someone, till I was in love. I didn't."

"I don't regret anything we did together, Shadow. I promise." Sonic smiles as he sits up. He takes Shadow's hands into his. "I feel closer to you. I feel as though the relationship has changed on an emotional level as you and I have together. It was special and it meant more than I words can express. I love you, and I'm happy you were the one who took my virginity. To be my first."

"I have regrets. Things I not proud of. I'm not perfect, as much as Gerald tried to deny that." Shadow's eyes go soft as he takes the hedgehog back into his arms, resting back into his place on Shadow's chest. Shadow kisses Sonic's forehead sweetly. "But I don't regret a single thing I have done with you, that I've become with you. Sonic, you're my world. I can see us going beyond the dating stages and into something more permanent."

Sonic yawns as he cuddled the hedgehog more. "So do I, Shadow. So do I."

~XxX~

Sex and fluff. Pure fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Please. Write a review I love hearing what you guys say. Even if you're a guest. I love seeing what you guys have to say. I hope you enjoy. If you didn't get the 'Jill Joke.' It's a masturbation joke. Guys, you hand spells Jill.

Edit: The Jill joke. Take your right hand, palm facing out. your thumb and pointer finger make the J. Your middle finger makes the I. the ring and pinky make up the two L's.


	5. Reasoning

Red eyes stare the down the barrel of the gun, taking his aim before firing twelve shots before it clicks empty. Shadow releases the clip and loads another round.

He makes his aim carefully at the target, he fires his twelve rounds, smirking at his accuracy. If it had been an actual infiltration, and he was face to face with an enemy, it would have been a clean shot between the eyes to twelve people.

A bullet was never to be wasted.

He releases the second clip and starts to load another. A feminine voice blasts into his headset. "Shadow!? What the hell!?"

Shadow winces as he puts his gun down for a second and adjusts the head set. To take it off would mean having his sensitive ears subject to the gun fire in the shooting range.

It was a really smart feature on the headsets. Drown out noise while still having the ability to hold a conversation. Different frequencies for each party, whom would sign up for and let collogues know how to get in touch.

However, Shadow now wished he kept his off.

"Ow! The hell, Rouge!? What's your problem?"

The white batgirl approaches him behind, shoving his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her.

"You know EXACTLY what you did!" She crosses her arms and glares at the black hedgehog who stands a little taller than her. "You cancelled your date with Sonic, again."

"Rouge, I got priorities that need to be taken care of. I picked up a few missions in the past few weeks and few in the upcoming months. I got a mission and I got to be back at four tomorrow morning. I'm here training."

"Shadow. Open your eyes. Sonic isn't this naïve fourteen-year-old anymore. He's grown. He's more mature. Sonic isn't a damsel in distress, he's not a boy. He's an independent young man. He wants you, he doesn't need you." Rouge shakes her head. "You both have been together for over a year now. You keep pushing, he won't stay. You need to go home and talk to him. Tell him what's going on and where you have been. Secret's doesn't help a relationship."

"Fine. Fine. Fine!" Shadow rolls his eyes and packs up his gun and bag "I'll call him. Why not try your shots at some training while I'm outside? I'll be back in ten."

~XxX~

Rouge wasn't going to lie. She was a good shot but her shots weren't always on point and weren't always clean. Shadow however, always had a perfect shot and always went through cleanly.

She takes aim again. Holding her pistol, staring down the barrel and taking her aim. Shadow's shot was marked well in the dead center. If she could at least get close to his point she would feel accomplished.

She took the shot. Clean straight through. The target didn't even wave from the impact. Wasn't as close to Shadow's as she wanted to but it was still close to the center.

She smiles as look to the pistol in her hand. It was a graduation gift she bought herself. A light purple in color and her name written in white, in an artisan script. Her personal award for finishing the G.U.N. program and school. Just as Shadow did years later.

"Look. I got to go. Sonic's going to be over in a few hours. I have to set things right here. I don't want to lose him."

"I understamd." She replies back into the headset. "One more thing. How do make a clean shot?"

"Watch. See the center? The bullseye? Pretend that's an enemy's head, therefore you're going for a headshot. It's the most lethal and the most precise." Shadow stands next to her, taking his aim and talking into the headset. "Now, think of the target as holding someone hostage. Someone that means more than life to you, and they were being held with a gun to their head. You miss this shot, they die."

Rouge nodded. She aims her pistol, listening to Shadow. "Alright. Does it help?"

"Yes. Pretend it's your fiancé in danger." Shadow takes he shot. Dead center as always. "You make a clean head shot, and reflexes don't act. The hostage is safe."

Rouge takes the shot. Much closer to shadow's bullet whole and much cleaner too. She smiles and turns to Shadow as she watches him pack his gun in his bag. "That how you make sure you never miss a shot? Think about Sonic."

"Yes. If anything were to happen to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Shadow throws his bag over his shoulder. "I saw you signed up with me. I'll see you tomorrow, Rouge."

~XxX~

Shadow watches as Sonic takes small bites of his meal, a small quirk Shadow picked up on when he was nervous or uneasy.

Shadow places his fork down, and looks at the blue hedgehog in front of him. "Sonic?"

For a second Sonic doesn't answer, just takes a few quick before putting his fork down and wipes his face calmly. "What do you want, Shadow?"

Shadow wished Rouge wasn't always right. Sonic was pissed. When Sonic was pissed, he made sure you knew. If he can bring down an entire Eggman fleet alone, he could live life alone. "I don't want to lose you."

"Funny way of showing it. You cancelled on me three times in the past month without even a reason as to why. You seem like you don't want to see me."

"Sonic, no." Shadow shakes his head. "I always want to see you. I know I cancelled and it was wrong. If have no excuse for what I did but please understand that I am trying. I have priorities, hedgehog and your part of them. Just, for job reasons and for some circumstances I can't tell you what those are. It's protocol for G.U.N. You can't know where they send me."

"Shadow, you don't need to give me a complete explanation as to where you go, why you went, and who you're with." Sonic smiles. "I just ask that you give me an actually reason. You're working, for example. I get it. You just called, said you can't make it, and that was it."

"I apologize. It was wrong for me to go about it the way I did. My intention wasn't to push you away. I just want to be better off. For you and me, I needed money and the offers were there. I was trying to help us, but it made things worse." Shadow takes Sonic's hand laying on the table. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Sonic smiles. "No one is perfect. Your far from it, as much as Gerald tried to prove you were. It's your very first serious relationship and mine too. We just got to work through the hard times. What adventure is fun if its too easy? What relationship fun is fun if it's too easy?"

"Very true, hedgehog." Shadow smiles. "And your dinner? How is it?"

Sonic smiles, taking another bite. "Very good. Beats going out. Should do this more often. Can I stay the night?"

Shadow smiles. "Of course. I got to be up early. Movie then bed?"

Sonic smiles, taking Shadow's hand. "Sounds perfect. Best date ever."


	6. I Promise

Sonic was the light of his life, and in such, Sonic deserved nothing but the best. The hedgehog's love for Shadow was unconditional and pure, which meant the Sonic deserved the best.

And money was no object… well rings to be exact.

The small trinket he had picked out for the blue hedgehog was small yet elegant. He hoped the hedgehog would like it when it was presented to him, though that time would be a while to come.

He had many expenses in his life. Rent, utilities, and now this new expense. An extra payment of five-hundred rings a month until the gift was paid off in full. Ten thousand in total, plus another few thousand in interest.

You shop designer, you pay designer price.

Of course, Rouge made a comment about cost having nothing to do with the sentimental value of the gift. (Pretty ironic coming from her.) She even told him the story about her engagement ring that knuckles got her for one ring. Sonic was actually there that day.

~XxX~

It had been seven days after the alien race was completely whipped out. The whole downtown area of Westopolis was completely whipped out and deserted. It looked like the end of the world. Not a soul was seen, only with the exemption of the clean-up crews, construction specialists, and small business owners picking up the pieces of what they used to have.

'Things' could be replaced; houses, cars, businesses, all could be replaced. What mattered was almost everyone was evacuated in time and Sonic and his friends were able to keep the fight contained here for the most part. Those who escaped were lucky. They still had their lives.

Sonic looks over to see ambulances and fire crews. The fire crews pulling debris rummaging through rubble to find any bodies. People were still missing and families needed closure. He saw them pull one body out from under the fallen steel beam. She was placed on stretcher. Sonic was hoping she was at least alive… until they place a white sheet over her. Sonic shifts his gaze from the ambulances to the, what used to be road in front of him.

Shadow made the evil alien overlord pay for every death by whipping his entire existence out. Maria would have been pleased to see that shadow came through for the greater good.

Sonic stops when he feels something under his shoe. Thinking it could be a piece of rock from the highway parkway that lined this street, so he picks his foot to kick it. Only to see it glisten when catching the light of the reddened sky.

Sonic picks it up and both males look at it. Contrary on how the world here looked and what had happened here, the simple gold locket seemed to be in pristine condition. A symbol to help them start a new… until he opened it and saw the price tag.

"It's probably not expensive enough for her, huh?" Sonic jokes as he closes the charm.

"Funny." Knuckles look at it, taking it into his hands. "Wonder why it's out here. Where did it come from?"

"Gee. I don't know." Sonic taps the red echidna on the shoulder and shoves a thumb in the direction of the store behind them. "A jewelry store, maybe?"

"We should return it. Whoever owns it might use the resale to help rebuild. It might be their only hope left here to rebuild."

Sonic nodded as he takes the charm back into his hand. "After what everyone's been through, this might be the breaking point if they lost this."

They cross the street to the store. The door was blocked by debris and rock so they decided to enter through the display window, stepping carefully over the shattered glass.

When both males enter the store they noticed that the store wasn't looted. In fact, you could see where some of the jewelry laid on the floor, and most of the rubble was moved to the door. Someone was still tending to this place.

Both then look up from the floor to the main display counter, which was just a counter now since the glass was gone and the frame of the glass was gone too. On the counter were shoe boxes. Each on held a different type of accessory.

As luck would have it, someone was behind the counter, sorting what they had found in the store.

Knuckles seemed to find something of interest on the floor and picked it up to look it over then resumes his walk with Sonic toward the counter. Sonic places it on the counter.

The man picks it up and observes it, his face of depression and despair, turns to a smile of gratitude, a rebirth almost. This had to be what he was looking for and smiles to Sonic as a thank you, then turns to Knuckles, his voice gentle but held some confusion as the male echidna seemed to be smitten with the small object in his hand. "What did you find? Something I can help you with?"

"How much would you take for this?"

Sonic looks over to his friend as he places the small rings on the counter. A ring, simple yet elegant. The design of the band itself seemed to be hand crafted and molded with much care. And the princess cut diamond lines with emeralds in the band.

Everything about it screamed Rouge. I guess the saying goes, when you know, you just know.

The man holds it to his eye. Not having the equipment to look it over in detail, he gives the echidna a price. "Well, I can do this. How many rings do you have on you?"

"Only one hundred."

The man then looks to Sonic. "Is he with you? You both found that locket I mean."

Sonic nodded in confusion. Why did that matter?

"Alright. You both brought back something I was searching for desperately. That locket you found has a resale value that can help me get back to a start. Make it better, two of the heroes that helped save the planet came in to return something of mine." He holds the ring up for both to look at and looks at Knuckles. "Knuckles, right? I take it your buying it for that bat girl. I'll give it to you for a small donation of one gold ring to help get my store back into business. We got a deal?"

Sonic looks at the guy stunned. The ring must be worth around five thousand, and he was selling this for one ring. All because his life was spared because they risked theirs. This is what makes what they do worthwhile. When people show how grateful they are to be alive.

"It… doesn't feel right. I'm practically stealing it."

"No. you're not." The man pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something on, then hands it to Knuckles. "It's sticker price. One ring and I can't go any lower."

Knuckles smiles as he makes a choice. "I'll take the ring for one, and I'll get a box for it for one ring as well."

They both shake hands.

"It's a deal."

~XxX~

Shadow thought it was a pretty good story to tell the kids someday. But he had to make his own as well. He wasn't sure yet but he hoped Sonic loved what he got him.

It had been three years into this relationship and everything was perfect. Sure, they had a fight here and there but everything seemed to work out in their favor. They had a strong bond and Shadow couldn't stand to see the hedgehog happy with someone else.

He looks to the clock and saw that it was quitting time. To be honest, this whole payment for Sonic's thing was really a pain. All these overnight and overtime shift just to keep ahead on his bills. He was looking forward to tonight, because tonight would be the last overnight shift he had to do.

On his way home, he would stop at the store to write out the last check, wouldn't clear until two days later and his ay would be in his account before then. He would pick it up, go home, and then get some sleep before heading to his overnight mission.

The hard part was over.

~XxX~

It's about one in the morning when Shadow is finally able to pull himself from his bed, moving carefully and silently not to take the blue hedgehog lying next to him. It was a task to move his arm from under Sonic's head, and retracting the other hand from around his waist without waking Sonic. All the training in stealth had helped.

He didn't want to just leave without telling his boyfriend but, Sonic always made a big deal with these overnight missions. Sonic hated him leaving and it broke Shadow's heart when he would see Sonic laying there, begging him to stay.

He sits up as he rubs his eye and, when he deems himself more awake, he stands. Walking silently to his side table where Sonic was facing. He takes the gun from the drawer, checks it as he places the safely on. He then locks the drawer up. He didn't want Sonic to see what was inside, not yet.

Shadow slips his shoes and gloves on quickly and grabs his back pack and keys. He was ready to leave, but his conscious wouldn't let him. Not until he said goodbye to his better half.

Giving in, he walks over to the sleeping hedgehog, leans over and kisses his lips gently. "I'll be back, I promise."

He grabs his keys, locks the apartment and heads for the elevator.

~XxX~

Shadow makes his way to his parking spots marked with the number of his apartment. He had two choices, his SUV or the Motorcycle.

His favorite bike it was.

He places the key in the ignition, starts it up, and reaves the engine a little. He puts his lights on, ready to leave for the rendezvous point.

"Shadow! Wait!"

The sound of his name catches him off guard as he turns to look at his boyfriend, standing there behind him, wrapped up in the simple black dress shirt he fell asleep in a few hours ago.

Shadow sighs as he steps off his bike and approaches the blue hedgehog. Shadow only takes him into his arms, tightly. "This is my last overnight and I'm done. I need to go."

"Wasn't here to say otherwise." Sonic smiles. "just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Sonic smiles. "Be safe."

Shadow gets back on his bike ready to leave. He looks back his beautiful mate standing there watching him. "I will."

Like a bat out of hell he takes off out of the garage.

~XxX~

He had been on the highway for about an hour and it's about 2:30 in the morning and barely anyone was on the road. Only a few going in the opposite direction.

Then he noticed too late that the head lights were coming at him, in his own lane. The oncoming car hit him, sending him flying from his bike and hitting the payment hard.

~XxX~

OMG! TWIST! Please review! Love you guys


	7. Save That What?

His vision was blurry, his ears were ringing, and his head hurt something awful. The smell of gasoline polluted this nose something terrible.

He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. There was glass all around him, metal shards everywhere and plastic. His gloves were stained with blood; in fact, it was everywhere.

He moves his head to see flashing lights, red and blue. A few cars pulled over to see what happened. Then an SUV stopped right before him.

He closes his eyes. He couldn't stay awake anymore, couldn't fight it anymore. When he felt his body being cradled by someone, it made the pain leave, and consciousness was just too hard to keep. His vision was barely there anymore as all he could see was a blue blur holding him.

"Shadow! Stay with me!"

Easier said than done.

"Shadow! Wake up!"

~XxX~

There was a slight beeping next to him and the feel of plastic in his nose. His arms were bandaged up; he would heal sooner than most would expect. Still he had IV's and hook ups with his heart rate. He was still very lucky to be alive.

He looks down next to him and sees Sonic, resting in the chair near the window. Shadow reaches over and grabs the hedgehog's hand. He never thought things would ever turn out like this, so bad. He smiles to the hedgehog sleeping next to him in the chair.

The point was Sonic stayed. The blue blur he saw last night was Sonic. G.U.N. must have called him and told him what happened, and Sonic showed up.

Sonic was there when he needed him.

He could tell the hedgehog had been crying. His fur had streaks and the tissue box left on the windowsill with used tissues seemed to confirm that.

This whole mess just proved that Sonic did truly love him. Never imagined that three years ago, when they spent the day together at the beach, that this was what would happen. The thing just proved one thing.

Sonic had his back, and Shadow had his.

"Hedgehog?" Shadow leans over a little, making sure not to pull out his wires, and shoves the blue hedgehog's shoulder lightly. "Wake up, please."

Sonic only turns over in his chair, and out of Shadow's reach. Shadow face palms and grabs the crackers from his table and start tossing them at the blue hedgehog as he calls his name in frustration.

"Sonic. Sonic. Sonic! Damn it, Hedgehog!" Shadow then decides to throw the rest of the pack. "Sonic!"

Sonic finally wakes as he feels something hit his head. He looks to the floor to see crackers laying all around him. he then turns to Shadow, who is fully awake and a little frustrated, and smiles as he starts to tear up.

Sonic jumps from his seat and falls to Shadow's side. Tears of joy and relieve stain his face. "Shadow… You're ok. You remember anything?"

"I just remember being on the highway and I saw an oncoming car." Shadow grips Sonic's hand tightly. "I woke up on the pavement, blood and glass around me. I saw you. You were there."

"I got a call, said there was an accident." Sonic hugs Shadow and kisses him. "You were lucky to be alive. Your bike went right into the front end of the SUV. There was nothing left to it. They pulled you from the ground and the other driver from the vehicle just in time. Both went up in flames."

Shadow shakes his head. Wasn't upset about the bike, just the fact it could have been worse. What if Sonic was with him? If anything were to happen to that hedgehog, he would never forgive himself.

"Good news, though. You will be one hundred percent in a few months. Doctors want you to keep your missions close to home." Sonic narrows his eyes. "That means no overtime and overnight missions, got it?"

Shadow didn't like that. That meant his spending and finances would be cut back. Sonic would have to suffer for his accident. That made him feel worse.

"Don't look so upset. We are a team, and no matter what I have your back." Sonic shakes his head. "If I lost you last night, money wouldn't bring you back. Remember that."

Shadow had to actually agree with his lover.

~XxX~

"Tails!" Sonic calls from the yard of Tail's workshop. "I need your help… well Shadow… we both need your help."

"Sonic! It's awesome to see you!" Tails comes out of the workshop, whipping his hands with a greasy towel. He took notice of the beat up bike being rolled next to him. "What's… with the rust bucket."

"I'm sure you heard about Shadow's accident a few weeks ago?"

"I did." Tails look at his brother worried. "How is he?"

"Good. Back on his feet, working, running but he can't push himself too far. Which is why I'm here." Sonic explains. "Shadow's bike was ruined in the crash. So I bought this, hoping maybe you could fix it up and make look like the original… or add your special touch and make it look better than the first. I'll pay you. Got a bit of a savings."

"Don't worry about it. Tails looks over the bike. "I'll do for you as a gift for that thing Shadow got you. Save the date, you know?"

"Save the date?" Sonic looks at the kitsune confused. "What do you mean?"

Tails sweat drops and throws his hands up in defense. "Nothing! Nothing! I said too much. Forget it and I'll take the bike and fix it up."

Sonic smiles and hands over the bike with the keys. "I know you can do anything buddy, and this is no different. Thanks Tails!"

Sonic watches at the twin tailed fox takes the bike through the hatchway into the basement. When he sees his friend in gone and the door is closed he takes off back to Shadow's place. He didn't want Shadow to have any idea what he did today. But something still confused him.

What did Tails mean by 'save the date'?

~XxX~

Sonic lays on the bed, in his and Shadow's room… well Shadow's room. Sonic just spent so much time here, he could probably be considered living here.

He turns to look at the night stand closer to the window, his favorite picture stands there behind a frame. Must be Shadow's favorite as well since he picked it to display on the night stand. Curiosity takes over as he finds a draw on the night stand. He tried to pull it open but doesn't budge.

Shadow locked it? Why?

Sonic hears the front door open which makes him retract from the draw before he got caught snooping.

Wouldn't be a first.

Sonic greets the hedgehog whose walking into the living room, being careful when hugging him. He was still pretty fragile. Shadow, being the ultimate lifeform had its advantages and disadvantages.

Shadow's muscles and bones were pretty badly damaged but set and healed themselves. However, with the process being so fast, this also meant that they could break easily when under pressure. His bones held more density, which made him heavier. Add more stress with incomplete bone structure repair could be problematic.

Shadow smiles as he kisses the blue hedgehog's head. "I'm off tomorrow. I want to go somewhere with you."

Sonic almost glows at that. "What did you have in mind?"

"Where it all began." Shadow smirks. He picks up his bag and heads to his bedroom. Leaving Sonic to watch him walk down the hallway. "Save the date."

"What!?"

~XxX~

One last chapter and it over. I hope you guys love it! Review! Love what you guys have to say.


	8. If You Like It, Better Put A Ring On It

Shadow looks at the ocean as he stands by the shore, the water splashes lightly against the metal in the shoes. Sunset was starting and he just hoped the other didn't forget about their important date.

"Still not here yet?"

"No." Shadow smiles as he places his hands in his G.U.N. jacket. "I'm sure he will be here."

Rouge smiles as she looks to the hedgehog next to her. "Got to say. You didn't seem like to be the type to… well, you now."

"We've been together… intimately. I think it's time to make it more serious. You know what they? You like it, should have put a ring on it' or something like that."

"Are you?"

Shadow looks at her, smiling with a hint of mystery. Maybe he himself didn't even know the answer to that. "Depends."

Rouge looks at him confused and little agitated. "What did I say about string him alone? You either want him or you don't. don't keep him around for your own selfish reasons."

"You always just jump to conclusions like that? You didn't let me finish." Shadow shakes his head, almost glaring at her. "It's depends. Whether or not he shows up today."

Rouge nods in defeat. She literally just put her foot in her mouth with her comment. She looks past the hedgehog next to her. Even though no one was coming their way, she figured she should be on her way. Shadow… he… had some important things he needed to do and she didn't want to be here when the time came.

No one likes a third wheel.

"Aright, Shadow, I'm going to go. Sonic should be here soon." She smiles to the hedgehog as she turns to fly away. "Good luck."

Shadow smiles up to the bat, hovering over him in the air.

"I'll need it."

~XxX~

 _Shadow smiles as he kisses the blue hedgehog's head. "I'm off tomorrow. I want to go somewhere with you."_

 _Sonic almost glows at that. "What did you have in mind?"_

" _Where it all began." Shadow smirks. He picks up his bag and heads to his bedroom. Leaving Sonic to watch him walk down the hallway. "Save the date."_

The conversation ran in his head over and over. After thinking it over… and never getting an answer on his own, so he asked Shadow to explain. Shadow's response was just another question.

Where their first day was. Three years ago and Sonic remembered.

Sonic just hoped he didn't have Shadow waiting for him. Sonic had planned to come here with Shadow but something came up with tails that he had to see to first. Shadow, being the understanding person he was, just nodded and agreed to meet him there.

Now here Sonic was walking along the shore line, a little slow as another thought occurred. Why did Shadow want to be here today? Did Shadow decide that he wanted him… more than what they were now? Was Shadow going to…

"Sonic!"

Sonic is pulled from his thoughts as his eyes meet Shadow's. Sonic just stands there as the sun catches Shadow's eye just right, setting them ablaze and Sonic was sure his darker counterpart was seeing the same effect in emerald pools.

All signs of logic and reason leave his body as his first instinct is to just run and leap at the hedgehog, which he does. Just like always, Shadow caught him, held him strongly and close to him.

Unfortunately, Shadow isn't completely at his best as he's still healing. His legs give as the both fall into the sand.

Sonic takes advantage and meats the hedgehog under him in a kiss.

Sonic pulls bac as he looks down the male under him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Shadow then pushes the hedgehog off him gently into the hand. He stands and then helps Sonic to his feet. "This is… has been on my mind for a while. The relationship is what I want to change."

Sonic looks at the hedgehog in front of him. Sonic could tell he was shaking visibly. He was nervous. Shadow wasn't going to do this… not to him. Not after everything. "Shadow… What are you saying?"

"I'm not good with things like this…" Shadow sighs. "I… I want thing to be different. I want us to-"

"If that's what you want, then fine!" Sonic takes a step back. He didn't need this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to grovel and beg for him to change his mind. That's wasn't Sonic. The least he wanted was an explanation. "I just want to know why the sudden change of heart!"

Shadow looks apologetic to his blue mate. He didn't think this would turn out to be such a big problem. "It's been on my mind for a while, and I didn't know how you would feel about it. I'm sorry."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"Wait! What!?" Shadow looks at the blue hedgehog before him. His arms crossed and pretty pissed. "What are you talking about!?"

"I know your leaving me. I want to know why and if there is someone else." Sonic glares at him. "After everything, the least I deserve is an explanation."

"Oh chaos. Sonic… No. that's not… I was going into the complete opposite direction this this." He takes Sonic's hand and places a small box into it. "This is why I wanted to see you. This was how I wanted to change the relationship."

Sonic looks at it confused and just having this small box in his hand just made him feel completely stupid. He thought Shadow was ending it and he actually bought him something.

His stomach felt like butterflies. He had an idea what it was.

Sonic opens the box slowly then slams it shut, feeling even more stupid now. Sonic just busts into tears as he falls into Shadow's chest sobbing. The only thing he could say that made any sense was Shadow's name.

Shadow just shakes his head as he smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around his blue love. His one and only. "I promise, there isn't anyone else. There never will be."

Sonic pulls away as he wipes his eyes. "I feel so stupid. Here you were asking me to… and instead I thought you were leaving me. That's pretty stupid… for me."

"So…" Shadow opens the box and pulls out the small object from the box and holds it to Sonic's face. "Can I have an answer?"

Sonic smiles as he takes his glove off his left hand, allowing Shadow to put on the small trinket on him hand.

A gold band with a very intricate design. A simple gem embedded in the center. A diamond to be exact. It looked expensive and Shadow definitely spared no expense.

"Yes Shadow. My answer is yes."

~XxX~

And it over! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I sure did. Remember to please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say.


End file.
